


Fortuna

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [10]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He doesn't know if this is luck or not.





	Fortuna

A love can be carried with you for a lifetime, if you’re lucky. Or if you’re unlucky. One might wonder which, when you can’t truly have what you yearn for.

Kouen knows it from experience. Has tasted the touches, the kisses, that he can’t ever truly possess. Has felt arms loop around him, lift him, has seen clever eyes in a strong face, has seen shadows dance across sun-worn skin and has seen a bitter smile. He wants to possess it all, but he can’t.

Because sometimes, you realize that you have foolishly fallen in love with an enemy who was once something akin a friend, when that relationship will never be the same because of war. Sometimes, you realize that what you hold in your hand is so fragile that it might break from the smallest crack, like a small, small birds egg that you want to only nourish, but might accidentally squash in a careless moment.

Even once war is over and there finally is peace, things are too complicated, because he thought you were dead and things truly never will be the same, because he’s lost so many people that he care for, and you caused another deep, deep wound.

He doesn’t know if he’s lucky. All he knows is that this thing, which is impossible to repair after so many years of abuse, so precious, is going to stay with him forever, and oftentimes he curses it. Oftentimes he never want to lose it.

It may be a blessing, it may be a curse. But once one lifetime is over, it really will stick with him forever.


End file.
